Dj
by blackcatchichi
Summary: other separate orginal character short story


Pt1 DJ

Dj who of which is 15 going on 16 at the time goes to a new high school her sophomore year. She has a class to where she needs to be on stage. One day in class she noticed she had class with her neighbor Jewel they got on the computer looking at videos. A guy is standing next to her she looks at him thinks he looks a little scary he gave her the creeps. She checks him out wondering what is he standing there for she looks down and says

"Do you have a pencil in your pocket?" Dj

"No," the guy

"Do you have a pen in your pocket?" Dj

"No,' the guy

"Well then you need to check yourself," Dj

The guy jumped smiled and turned to fix himself and she went back to looking at the computer.

(The bell rings)

Dj took a paper out her pocket ripped a big enough piece to write her number and name on it and gave it to the guy.

He smiled at her.

She kept walking.

Same day school is over she is finally at home she gotten done with her homework. She gets a text saying "what up!"

"Who is this?" DJ texted

"Kyrol" the text

"Who?" Dj text

"From stage class" Kyrol

"O" Dj

She puts down the phone because her mother called her she walked to the top of the stairs.

"Yes!" Dj

"Can I borrow your phone?" Mother

"Sure" Dj she grabbed her phone and ran it down stairs and gave the phone to her. Thirty minutes later her mother was done with the phone. Dj ran down the stairs to get her phone.

"You've gotten a text," mother

"Ok," Dj she looked at the message from Kyrol it said

"You ready for me to get in that pussy?"

She texted back and said

"Don text stuff like that to my phone,"

"Sorry," Kyrol

Dj is in her room sitting watching TV her mother barges in mad

"You don't need anyone texting you like that. You're disrespecting yourself letting someone say that to you," Mother

Dj just rolls her eyes when her mother walked out. She texted Kyrol back

"Y was it easy 2 see ur friend in class?"

"I was thinkin bout wat I can do wit u" Kyrol

"Ewww….. don even think bout dat anymore,'' Dj

NEXT DAY

Kyrol was sitting in the back of the class when she walked in. she usually sits in the back too, but she moved to the back on the other side of the class. He looked at her but she was ignoring him.

Dj phone vibrates she looks he texted

"Y want 2 hang after skool?"Kyrol

"No I cant I have to watch my brother"Dj

"Ok how bout tomorro?" Kyrol

"Still watching my brother" Dj

Dj was using her brother as an excuse to not be around him. He had a scary look to him which scared her, but attracted her to him and yet her skin still crawled. The teacher Ms. K announced that the class had a project. The students had to choose a word that expresses how people can feel of act. So the class went to the library Dj walks over to the dictionary sits down looking up some words three minutes later Kyrol walks over there to grab a dictionary and sits right next to her. He pulls out his friend asks Dj to touch he grabs her hand to touch her hand was on it and she pulled away.

"I don't play like that. I have a boyfriend and I don't like giving him or anyone else hugs really. SO I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR FRIEND!" Dj

"So I have a girlfriend, but we're in an open relationship. She gets to mess people if she wants she's bi and I get to with girls,"

Dj stands up when the bell rings walks to the table to grab her stuff. He puts the dictionary away and he is right behind her.

"I hear you have a daughter," Ms. K

"Yes," Kyrol

"How old is she?"Ms. K

"Two" Kyrol

Dj looks at him and walks away shocked, but that he has a child.

The school year is over and it's the weekend now. Dj gets a text

"WHAT UP! you want to hang 2day or 2morro?" Kyrol

My mom has 2 work so I watch my brother," Dj

She was lien her brother went to his dad's two hours after he came home from school. Dj went over her cousins. Four hours later a text

"What u doin?" Kyrol

"Over my cuzns house," Dj

"Where she stay?"Kyrol

"F," Dj

"O u should see me I live by the school," Kyrol

"I will see," Dj

Dj talks to her cousin Writta.

"No I don't want to walk up to the school," Writta

"I don't either," Dj

"We still going to the movies?" Writta friend

Dj text Kyrol

"We goin to da movies next time,"

"K," Kyrol

Dj phone rings she picks up. It was her boyfriend

FuFu and his brother chocolate (that's their nicknames)

"You're still coming to the movies?" Fufu

"Maybe," Dj

"Man quit playing," Fufu

"Boy we're coming," Dj

"Tell Writta I said hi" Chocolate

"K," Dj

Dj hangs up the phone.

These are my characters from a story I am working on hopefully it would work out to be published. The grammar is much better in the story than this one.


End file.
